planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox
Fox was an evolved chimpanzee who appeared in War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations. Biography Background Fox wasn't born until a few weeks after Caesar led the other apes to freedom in the Ape Rebellion, but his mother was one of the liberated apes and was pregnant with Fox at the time. Growing up, Fox was strong and smart, but something of a bully and grew to worship a bonobo named Koba and claimed he was his son. This, however, couldn't be true as Koba and Fox's mom were in different cages in different places at the time of the rebellion and didn't know each other then. Despite this, Fox acted like Koba was his father and grew jealous when Koba started favoring Blue Eyes, Caesar's son, and grew to hate him but was smart enough to conceal it from the other apes. War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations The fighting begins Fox is first seen alongside two other chimps, Flint and Shell, who were his friends approaching Blue Eyes in the ruins of the destroyed metal tower. Fox tells Blue Eyes that his father shouldn't have let the humans go free when Blue Eyes angrily counters that the only thing they did was fight back against Koba. Fox backed down, seeing he was still upset about Ash, but Shell continued to argue with Blue Eyes about fighting the humans and almost says Ash shouldn't have challenged Koba until Fox barked at Shell to get him to stop. Fox tells Blue Eyes he misses Ash too and remembers when they were younger, Ash tried catching a butterfly before he tripped a fell into the water and both tell the other how they wish they could go back to simpler times when all they wanted to do was grow up. When the humans started shooting from the North side of the bridge, Fox told Blue Eyes to lay down some cover fire so he and Shell can advance along the bridge. When Fox and Shell move, Blue Eyes points his rifle at the humans but can't bring himself to pull the trigger, angering Fox as he and Shell dodge bullets before Ray grabs Blue Eye's gun and shoots back. Hunting Blue Eyes When Red started organizing the apes loyal to Koba to rebel against Caesar, he sent Fox with Stripe and Aghoo to hunt down and kill Blue Eyes, Ray, and Rocket while they traveled South looking for another group of hostile humans. They catch up to them at San Bruno Primate Shelter, while they are still traveling with Malcolm and his family and open fire on them as they exit the front entrance. Fox and his comrades flee after Blue Eyes and his allies manage to push them back. Fox continues to follow Blue Eyes and his group when they stumble across a town of humans called Esperanze and stare at the lights it produces in both awe and fear, when he turns and catches sight of Blue Eyes on a nearby ridge. After Stripe opened fire on Blue Eyes and Rocket, Fox fired his own rifle but was thrown off his horse by the kickback and was knocked unconscious as he rolled down the hill and into sight of the citizens of Esperanze. The humans from Esperanze capture Fox and stick him in a cage next to Ray, who had been captured by them earlier. Captured and tortured by humans When Fox woke up he saw Ray and though startled, asked him where they were and Ray told him they were in a cage. Fox and Ray started to argue over what happened between Koba and Caesar and why they followed them respectively that ends with Ray angrily proclaiming he would kill Fox. Ray punches Fox and the two of them fight each other until the humans shoot them with tranquilizers. Ray was put back in the cage while Fox was bound by his hands and feet around a wooden pole. Ray and Fox are loaded into a cage made of heavy gage wire on a truck with their hands and feet bound on opposite sides of the cage so they can't reach each other. Fox and Ray were then taken on the road where the Esperanze citizens met up with more humans dressed in orange suits and their faces covered with cloths. Fox and Ray were handed over to these new humans before a tarp was put on the cage so Fox and Ray couldn't see where they were going, but from the sounds and smells it was obviously a ship. When the tarp is removed, Fox and Ray were in a windowless room with a white ceiling and the new human injected them and they both fell asleep and are experimented on repeatedly. Fox awakened in a small chamber surrounded by glass and Ray was put in a separate chamber on the other side of the facility. When the humans leave the two of them alone, Fox asks Ray if he understands now that all humans are bad like Koba said, but Ray replies that while he has a deeper understanding of his hatred Koba is just as bad for putting humans and fellow apes in cages. When Ray suggests working together to escape to save their fellow apes from the new weapon these humans are delivering to the soldiers in San Francisco on their ship, Fox reveals the only ones that will be killed will be Caesar's followers and the others are safe. Before Ray could respond the humans returned, discovering Fox and Ray were communicating with each other using sign language. Fox just showed Ray his teeth as he communicated with the humans. After Ray and the humans stopped talking, Fox was taken to another room away from Ray while Fox tries to fight his out but fails. While being questioned by them, Fox says Ray doesn't speak for all apes. Fox's redemption and sacrifice While Ray and Fox are sitting in their cages, their translator Armand comes to say he has a plan to free them, Fox just tells him to go away and that he doesn't trust him while Ray listens. Later, Ray tries to convince Fox that they shouldn't be enemies and he understands why Koba hates humans, why Caesar cares for them, but most of all that apes don't belong in cages and Caesar is the one that can stop it. Fox tries to tell Ray about the loyalist's plans, but Ray reveals he knows that they plan to take the women and run from the fighting in the forest. Shocked, Fox asks how he knows and Ray points out it was an obvious and stupid plan. Fox listens as Ray explains that the women wouldn't accept them as their leaders and even if they did the human army would just follow them and kill them and Fox feels ashamed realizing everything Ray is saying is true. Fox reveals that their mission wasn't just to kill them, they were also tasked with finding potential hiding places from the human army and Fox reluctantly reveals they found none. Fox starts acting more cooperative with Ray on trying to find a way out when Armand arrives with the keys and lets them both out. Ray asks Fox if they are going to fight and Fox says they will escape together and go their separate ways. But Fox notices one of their captors, Commander Messenger, behind Armand and leap at her before a soldier tasered him out and they were all put back in cages. When they reach San Francisco, Blue Eyes manages to get onto the ship and frees Fox, Ray, and Armand but Blue Eyes is more cautious about releasing Fox before Fox says he will help them. They reconnect with Rocket and move to destroy the weapon, revealed to be poison gas, when Commander Messenger and two soldiers arrive with guns pointed at them. True to his word, Fox hit one of the soldiers in the knee and smashed him to the deck of the ship when the other soldier moved to shoot Fox, before Armand got between him and the soldier right when he pulled the trigger. Blue Eyes and Rocket took the soldier and Messenger out before anymore shots could be fired. After they loaded the humans into a life raft, Fox got in the other one with Rocket and Blue Eyes as he planned to help Armand sink the ship. Fox leapt off the life raft at the last minute and observed Armand and Ray pilot the ship and witnessed Armand die of his gunshot wound. Fox came up from behind and struck Ray, telling him it is okay, he knows what to do and kicks him overboard knowing Ray was safe wearing a life vest. Fox then turned the ship around and rammed the ship into the first ship that opened fire on him on the bridge, destroying both and sacrificing himself in the process. Legacy Fox's sacrifice at the end saved Caesar's army from destruction enabling them to continue fighting Colonel McCullough's army without worrying about their powerful warships. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Animals Category:Chimpanzees Category:Deceased Apes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Former villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE)